


Betrothed

by LyrisaLove



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrisaLove/pseuds/LyrisaLove
Summary: "She will thrive in life at first, until the earth is worn. Survive the end, endure the worst. For this child shall be cursed." Lydia Fray is promised to the Antichrist since birth. She is good hearted, kind and beautiful.Does she really deserve this life of pure and utter terror under the reign of Michael Langdon? Will she have the power to stop him? Or will she have to endure whatever plans he has for her? Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

Life. Such a percuilier thing, is it not? It was so peaceful, calm and quiet once. It seemed to hold many wonders and possibilities. Dreams and wishes. Wants and needs and so on. It had once been everything the young Fray couple had ever hoped for.

It's all about the tiny opportunities that don't always seem so important. It was the subtle choices in life that altered and weaved the whole course of the future. There was one choice especially that could change everything. One huge decision that could bring it, life and all to a brutal, bloody and firey end. 

It all began so suddenly. So unexpectedly. It happened on a cold january night as the snow fell and settled delicatly onto the ground beside a house that stood alone, proud and ancient.

Everything was so quiet, so serene. That is until, however, the lights flickered on in the master bedroom. Sobs echoed throughout the old house. The screams of a would be mother could easily break the hearts of all whom heard. 

Everything had been going so well with the pregnancy. Sixteen weeks in and suddenly Evangelina Fray lay in her bed full of blood. "No!" She cried with despair.

Her husband sat there, beside her in shock and embraced his poor wife, tears streaking down both of their faces.

"Isn't that a tradgedy?" A low deep voice spoke from the window neither of them heard open.

"Who's there?" Jace demanded, getting up from the bed, startled.

"Fear not, Frays." The voice hissed slowly. A shadowy figure moved slyly by the curtains, the air of the winter night causing the couple's breath to become visible. "No harm shall come to either of you shall you heed my words." 

Evangelina wiped her tears and scoffed. "My baby is dead." She cried angrily, clearly not as afraid of this mysterious being as her beloved Jace seemed to be. "Who the hell-?!" 

"The child is yet to be born." It snapped, almost bitterly. "She will thrive in life at first, until the earth is worn. Survive the end, endure the worst. For this child shall be cursed."

"I know what you are." The would be mother breathed. "You're a demon. I can sense your darkness." She spat, disgusted as much as she was worried. "What are you talking about... My daughter? The end? Cursed?"

The demon chuckled, but ignored her words. "Your bloodline is a special one, as you no doubt seem aware... It is sad to know that your daughter shall be the last Fray we spare."

"What is going on?" Jace spoke, clearly very confused. As he probably should be. Yet perhaps he shouldn't have intervened as his interruption clearly didn't please the demon. 

 

"You son of a bitch!" Evangelina yelled after her husband had been tossed by an invisible force across the room, knocking him out cold. "What do you mean? Daughter? the last? Explain yourself! This is madness!"

The pitch black smoky creature glided towards her and sat at the end of her bed. "In twenty years the world shall burn, be full of fears and nay return." It slurred as though reciting a poem. "Shall remain A Nephilim, weeping in the light. Shall remain, the Antichrist, creeping in the night. They will wed in outpost 3, wherever that may be. All the while the world will burn as evil is set free."

"A prophecy..." Evangelina whispered fearfully. "Twenty years from now?" He heart faltered, then the realisation hit her like an avalanche. "My daughter will be the last Fray... But-"

"She shall belong to Satan's child." It sneered. 

She frowned, her eyes flowing with tears as she felt the pain of her unborn child under the sheets soaked in blood. She couldn't bare to look. "Why are you here? Why are you even telling me this?" She breathed.

"I shall give you a happy life of twenty years. Your child shall be taken away when the end is nigh and you will forget everything I have told you tonight. You will forget your Nephilim ways and live the normal life you always craved." It started. 

"What do you seek in return? I know your kind, nothing is free."

The demon had no face, but if it had it probably would be smirking ear to ear. "I seek not much, only the promise of your daughter's angelic soul to the devil."

"If she is already promised to the Antichrist himself, why does satan need her soul?" She demanded.

"Insurance." The demon scoffed as though it were obvious. "You may not remember this conversation, but if anything unexpected should ever happen to her, we'd hate for her to go to heaven."

"Why should I help you?" She pondered aloud, as Jace, the forgotten heap on the ground began to groan. 

"Let's simplify things, hm? Give up her soul and I won't drag your clueless husband to the pit." He hissed wickedly. Evangelina's breathing hitched and suddenly she understood the gravity of the situation. 

"If you kill him, your prophecy will never be fuffilled." She taunted, and for a moment the demon faltered but quickly regained his composture.

"You may be right, but you may be wrong. The prophecy cannot be undone. The child will be born and when she comes into this world the countdown of the end will have begun." It crept closer to her. "I can fix this miscarriage, make it seem like it never happened. The child will live and you shall forget the horrors that await."

Evangelina thought for a moment. "If I agree, what will happen to Jace and I?" 

"You will live a normal life for twenty years with your daughter, until the day you and seven billion people get wiped off the face of the earth. Just know that your child will live on. She will survive the end."  
.  
"If I say no?" 

"You're daughter will be born anyway. When she is we will come for her and raise her in hell, torture her daily until it is time for her to rise again and meet her king. Your fate remains the same."

"I will not have my child tortured!"

"Then do we have a deal?" He sneered. 

"But when she dies-?" 

The demon scoffed. "She shall not die. She will never have to return to hell."

"Then. Yes. I accept your deal." It felt wrong when she said it, promising her own daughter's soul lile that. But the deal seemed right in that moment. Would it not be better to grow up with a loving family than tortured in hell? Even if in twenty years she shall be torn away from it all.  
Evangelina knew that prophicies were never wrong. They always came true no matter how hard you tried to stop it, so why make it harder than it was? At least the promise of two decades was more reasuring than the pool of blood sticking to her thighs.

"Good... Now go to sleep, when you wake it will be as if nothing bad ever happened here tonight..." As the evil spirit spoke Evangelina's eyes began to droop despite the mess.

That was the choice. The choice Evangelina Fray never should have made. If she had said no, maybe Lydia Fray would have grown up to be evil, raised and tortured by the devil himself.

It was sad to think that this poor innocent girl would grow up to be a kind, caring and selfless woman. Sure, she would be happy at first, surrounded by a family who loves her. The sad part was the fact that now, none of them knew her fate. Soon, her whole world will come crumbling down.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty years had gone and passed. That tragic promise made all those years ago had long since been forgotten as the demon had assured. Only happy memories remained. Soon that's all they'd be. Long, lost memories...

Lydia fray, the oblivious bride to be, woke up one sunny morning to a strange gut wrenching feeling in her gut. She stood up from the bed, rubbing her dusty green eyes before she opened them. "Oh, darling! You're awake!" It was her mother's voice. "Happy birthday!"

Lydia chuckled softly, still slowly waking up. "Morning, mum. You weren't watching me sleep, were you?" She yawned.

Her father entered the room with an old and tattered wooden tray. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you..." He sang almost teasingly as he always did on her birthday. 

On the small tray was her breakfast which consisted of two slices of french toast covered in cinnamon and a small glass of fresh pineapple juice."Surprise!" Her mother said excitedly as Jace placed the tray on to her lap.

"Thanks! I don't even remember the last time I has breakfast in bed!" She smiled, happily starting to nibble on her toast. 

"Don't get used to it!" Jace smiled. "Birthday treat. But that's not the real surprise. This is." He nodded to his wife, who took out a small mahogany box from her pocket and set it down on the tray. 

"Open it." Evangelina urged, excited to see her daughter's expression. As she opened the present, that awful feeling suddenly returned and she tried her best to ignore it. "It's a family heirloom." Her mother said, "I've had it for as long as I can remember. Now it belongs to you."

"It's beautiful." Lydia breathed as she immediatly put it around her neck, all of those awful feelings somewhat disapearing. The chain was simple, pure yet, obviously old silver. The pendant was a pale, foggy blue crystal. An unvarnished shard of celestite. "I love it, thank you so much!" She hugged both of her parents and with that small happy moment, the day continued.

Lydia was glad her birthday had fallen on a saturday this year. It meant that she could do exactly what she wanted. But she didn't go far, she decided to stay at home. She'd always felt safer there.

She sat on her bay window in her room, fiddling with her new necklace as she spoke on the phone with Alex. A boy she had met in school many years ago. He had always been her best friend but she herslef had always felt more. She'd never had the courage to tell him how she felt. Little did she know, she'd probably never get the chance.

"Happy birthday!" He stated.

"Thanks... Hey, um, do you want to come over later?" She asked, for some reason she felt hesitant, almost as of she knew something bad was going to happen. 

"Sure." He agreed without a second thought. "Hey, you okay?" It's like he could feel her anxious vibes through the phone. 

Lydia let go of the crystal and sighed. "I'll admit I've got a really wierd feeling. It's like when you're stressing for some upcoming event you really don't want to do. But in this case, I have no idea what it is."

Alex laughed, much to her surprise. "It's called adulthood, Lydia. That's all it is. I'll be right there, okay!" He paused. "Um, hang on a sec, will you?"

"Sure." 

She heard a shuffle, the sound of his feet hitting his floor, the door opening and then a familiar voice yelling on the other side of the phone. Alex's parents. Suddenly everything seemed wrong. "Dad?" Alex stated.

Lydia couldn't hear what was being said, Alex most likely put the phone down somewhere for all she heard were just mummers and gasps and the occasional angry word. Suddenly she heard his voice speak clearer. "H-hey, Lydia? You still there?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"Yeah... Alex? what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Ughhh... Yeah, Lydia... I don't think I can make it. You seriously need to watch the news." He paused, listening to his father yell again. The yells weren't aimed at his son. Lydia guessed he had been watching the television after what her best friend had just suggested.

That feeling, that awful gut wrenching, awful feeling intensified when the doorbell rang downstairs unexpectedly. "I'm so sorry, Lydia... I know it's your twentieth and all but this... God. I really hope this isn't real... It's a fucking nightmare!" He cried into the phone.

"What is it? Alex, you're freaking me out." Lydia frowned. 

"I love you, Lydia." He admitted, as though these would be our last words to eachother. "I'm so sorry if it's too late, but if I never see you again, I want you to know... I-I've always loved you. Since the day I met you... I'm so sorry, I've got to go. Please... Stay safe." He breathed, and she could almost feel his tears streaming down his face when he hung up, without letting her reply. 

Lydia's heart pounded against her chest at his words. What the hell was going on?! She tried to call him back but to no avail. He didn't respond.

She soon gave up, her stomach churning ad she decided to go downstairs to see who had rang the doorbell. When she got half way down the stairs, she stopped dead in her tracks when she overheard a conversation going on by the door. 

She couldn't see but to her, it all seemed quite intense. It was a voice that she didn't recognize at all. A woman, that was all that was certain to her. "You're daughter needs to come with us." She said almost forcefully. 

"We told you she isn't going anywhere!" Jace snarled, trying to block the door to stop the people from getting in. 

"If you watched the news then perhaps you would reconsider. If she stays here, she will burn with the rest of you."

The woman shrugged when Lydia's parent's didn't respond. "If you don't give her over, we shall have to take her by force. You should be grateful. You're daughter will survive the blast."

Lydia's eyes widened, what the hell were they talking about. "I'll go talk to her." Evangelina stated sadly. "It's her descision."

"Very well, but it really isn't. You have thirty seconds and we will take her. The missiles are already on their way." 

"Then why isn't everyone else seeking shelter? Why are there no evacuations? What is going on?" Jace demanded.

"Only the chosen get put to safety. Your daughter being one of them. You should be greatful. Evacuating is futile, you'll never make it. Those whom survive will surely await a much worse fate." 

Meanwhile Evangelina revealed the news to her daughter on the stairs. "B-but I don't want to go." She whispered. "I'm scared. What's happening?Why do they want me?"

"I know, darling... I know. Me too." Her mother cooed. "It's okay. You'll be okay. They want to take you to safety." If only she remembered. If only she knew what they really wanted her daughter for. "I don't know why they chose you... I really don't but it may be your only chance."

"But what about you? And dad? And Alex?" She cried. "Why me? I wan't to stay with you. I can't live without you."

"But you will." The woman said from behind them. "Time's up... Time to go."

"No!" Jace yelled.

"Dad look out!" Lydia yelled just before her father got knocked out by a tall man covered head to toe in black, his whole body covered so we couldn't see his face. He wasn't the only one, there were four men all together, and the woman.

Lydia saw her now. She wasn't tall or particulary pretty. The middle aged woman had short, jet black hair that matched her cold looking eyes. Yet there was something else off about her too. She lacked a certain humanity. "Lydia Fray. You will come with us now." She snapped.

"I will not." She retorted. "Only if my family comes too." 

"That's cute. But not optionnal, I'm afraid." The lack of humanity was soon explained once she literally removed her hand, revealing a large machine gun in it's place.

Bang. Her mother suddenly lay next to her, as good as dead. Lydia barely noticed the white glow rise up from the corpse and into her celestite necklace. She was too busy looking at the blood seeping from her mother's head. "NO!" She screamed. Seconds later, her father was also shot dead and Lydia's life turned upside down in the space of those three seconds.

"Why!?" She squealed when two of the men forcefully grabbed her arms, and dragged her outside into the back of black truck.

"Be thankful. They won't have to feel their skin melting off their faces." The woman grinned a wicked smile before slamming the door in her face, locking it afterwards.

Lydia should have took the chance to look at the sun lit sky one last time before those doors closed, because unknowingly to her, she was unlikely to see it again. 

They drove for a while until suddenly they came to an abrupt stop. The door opened and Lydia was dragged out into a large, underground, cold and secured looking bunker. "Where am I?"

"Safe." Was the last word she heard before she was knocked out. Safe from the feeling of the earth shaking, the sounds of crashing and banging until she woke up somewhere else entirely. 

She lay on a queen sized bed in a candle lit room, a vintage looking vanity, and old wooden wardrobe and a comfortable little armchair in the corner being her only company. It was simple, yet elegant. It was almost peacful looking in her opinion. That was until she realized her parent's had died and no doubt billions of others too. 

So for a while she lay there in silence, mourning her family and the rest of the world. It was like a void had consumed her. She felt empty yet at the same time so full of sorrow. Her world had ended, it would never be the same. 

After a while. A long, agonizing while. She decided to go over to the eighteenth centuray looking door to explore what this new 'safe place' was all about. But as she went to open it, she soon discovered that it was locked from the outside.

She wasn't sure a hundred percent of what was happening. All she knew was that she had been selected to survive the blast. If that was the case, why lock her up?

She felt trapped. She felt lonely and afraid. She tried hard not to think of her losses and frowned when she remembered her no doubt dead friend's last words to her. He had loved her all this time. "I never said it back." She whispered aloud before collapsing on the floor. 

It was needless to say, this was the worst birthday ever.


End file.
